


Ze Drinks Too Much Water and Doesn't Know Where the Bathroom Is

by ze_z_zi



Series: PWP [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Teasing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_z_zi/pseuds/ze_z_zi
Summary: Galar's new champion almost pisses herself at a public event and the 8th gym leader does almost nothing to help
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: PWP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Ze Drinks Too Much Water and Doesn't Know Where the Bathroom Is

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote fanfiction was almost 3 years ago, but I think this came out ok

Ze realized that maybe that fourth glass of sparkling water wasn’t necessary as the uncomfortable need to pee settled over her as she squeezed her legs tighter. Arceus, Oleana was still talking about her new Championship and the ex Chairman.

  
Her hands drifted down to her lap, bunching her hands into her party dress. The gold fabric was cool in her clammy hands as she did her best to look poised like a Champion should, but that was becoming quite difficult as the pressure increased on her bladder gradually, and a bead of sweat trickled down the back of her chubby arm. For such a spacious hall it sure did get warm fast.

  
Desperate to distract herself, Ze straightens her back, rolls her shoulders and presses her back against the smooth velvet chair behind her. A waiter dutifully brings her another flute of water and she shoots the man a tight smile. Temptation wasn’t what she needed right now.

  
In the corner of her eye, she notices Raihan shuffle slightly, straightening up as well, pretending to focus on Oleana’s speech about Galarian reconstruction efforts in the wake of the Darkest Day. In one smooth, subtle motion Raihan’s hand is at the top of Ze’s knee and it’s taking every bit of patience in her to not give him a look colder than her Frosmoth’s Ice Beam. She pinches his hand, but he doesn’t move, all he does is slide his hand higher up her thigh, dangerously close to the hem of her skirt.

  
Finally she looks over to him, another tight smile plastered on her face and hopes her eyes get her message across. They don’t as Raihan gives her teasing smirk as his thumb rubs feather light circles against her skin. Her thighs twitch and she breathes out of her nose heavily. There’s a chuckle from Raihan and she almost loses it. She slides down the chair enough that she can cross her legs, tight. Raihan’s hand moves higher, obscured by the champagne tulle of her dress and he presses against her panties. She has to close her eyes and grip the side of her chair. Raihan presses his pinkie against the wet spot of her panties hard enough that she takes a sharp intake of breath.

  
Ze opens her eyes to reporters still pressing pens to paper and Oleana is _still fucking talking_.

Ze uncrosses her legs and pushes herself back up into her chair. The pressure on her bladder shifts and it’s not so bad and of course Raihan whispers:

“It’s a lil’ rude to not drink your water, innit?”

Despite herself, Ze reaches for the flute of water and drinks, slow and controlled. She kills the drink and places the flute close to her, letting the waiters know to not bring her another glass. Raihan’s hand disappears from under her skirt, and her thighs squeeze tighter, but it isn’t the same as his hand, but she’ll pretend she’s above begging for tonight.

Before Raihan can reprimand her, because she’s disobeying and “a good girl listens to her boyfriend”, the hall is filled with polite clapping as Oleana steps from the podium and gestures for Ze and the gym leaders to stand and Ze is too happy to hop to her feet.She stumbles in her rush and bumps into Raihan and he pretends to be hurt and the press eats it up. Clumsy in unfamiliar heels, she latches onto Raihan’s arm and there’s pockets of laughter but she doesn’t care.

All she cares about is finding the fucking bathroom.

Raihan corrals her through the press and pass flashing cameras. She keeps her warm smile on her face and waves at press until she’s out of the room, but he pulls her from the clutch of league members and further down the hall. No one stops them, no one asks where they’re going but she feels their eyes on her as Raihan takes her away from them. Is this normal for him?

“Where the hell’s the bathroom?”

He smirks at her, eyes bright and playful. “That’s not the right way to ask, don’tcha think? I mean, I help you pass the reporters and get out of that room and that’s how you’re gonna talk to me, Ze?”

Her hands leave his arm and twist into her dress, childish and desperate. She whines, her bladder throbbing when squeezing her thighs together does nothing.

“You know to be polite when you ask for help, right, Ze?”

In that moment he looms over her, his hands coming to rest of her pudgy waist and his thumbs press into her abdomen and she moans, loud and pathetic and she grabs the lapels of his coat. She looked up at him, her eyes wild, tears gathering.

“ _Please_ , Raihan. I’m gonna piss myself and I’m gonna ruin this dress a-and everyone’s gonna see and I can’t deal with that, Raihan. _Please_ , I need to go to the bathroom,” It’s rushed and she stutters, but she's genuine enough.

“Hmmm,” He looks away, absent-mindedly pressing against her bladder. Treating her like some toy to play with, like she’ll beg more if he pulls her strings right. His left thumb pushes particularly hard and Ze gasps as a warm trickle runs down her leg.

“Fuck! Raihan, please, please, _please_. I’m sorry for ignoring you and, and for pinching you! I’ll do anything, just please _help me_!”

“Anything?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

He laughs and somehow it’s not malicious, despite his best efforts to make Ze publicly wet herself and pulls her further down the hall to an empty women’s room. He opens the door and pushes her into the large stall at the far end of the bathroom.

Ze doesn’t care as Raihan closes himself in the stall with her, too far gone to be embarrassed as the reaches up her dress to pull down her panties.It’s unspoken that he wants to watch as he squats down to get a better look as she sits on the toilet.

“Hold up your skirt, wanna make sure I see everything,” He says as he pulls her legs apart, exposing her slick cunt to him.

Ze nods, and gathers up the tulle skirt and pulls it up to her chest, moaning as she lets go. Slowly, the pressure fades and her abdomen relaxes and she slumps back against the toilet’s flushometer, too focused on pleasure to worry about how she must look, eyes rolled back moaning like a slut from peeing.

She takes a while to finish, but her steady stream slows to a trickle and then it’s over and Raihan’s pulling her some toilet paper and wiping her clean. Exhausted, she lets her arms fall to her side and her dress over her crotch. Ze stands, weak-kneed and shaking. Raihan chuckles as he squats down to pull up her panties for her.

They stand there for a bit, Ze’s weight against him and his arm around her shoulders. She wraps her arms around him, loose and comfortable and asks him to keep the piss play private next time.


End file.
